Gato e Rato
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Omi é capturado em missão e Schuldig fará o possivel para atormentar a sua mente - Yaoi, Dark Lemon (Schuldig x Omi, Aya-Omi)


Titulo: Gato e Rato  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Schuldich x Omi, Aya +Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemom, Angst 

Advertência: Violência, sexo explícito, violação, linguagem ofensiva.  
Se continuarem a partir daqui, eu não me responsabilizo. Não queiram me processar por traumas depois disso. Não me incomodem por este fic. Se você não gosta de temas fortes é melhor não continuar, procure outra fic para ler. Mas se o assunto lhe agrada então boa leitura. 

* * *

Gato e Rato 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Omi acordou, uma luz forte quase o cegou então, tentou mexer cabeça que parecia ter sido golpeada, talvez esse tivesse sido o motivo que o deixara inconsciente. Franziu o cenho enquanto acostumava-se a claridade e sentiu as dores pelo corpo enquanto tentava se manter de pé. Não lembrava de nada, apenas que estava numa missão e que de repente tudo havia ficado negro a sua frente, devia ter perdido os sentidos. Tão logo se levantou observou o lugar, era um salão amplo, o chão era forrado por um belo tapete vermelho, em um dos cantos parecia ser uma sala de jantar, pois havia uma mesa com cadeiras que estava posta como se esperasse por alguém que viria fazer a refeição. Haviam duas portas, cada uma de um lado daquele estranho cômodo, todas as janelas estavam cerradas e quando olhou acima de sua cabeça viu um enorme e clássico lustre, definitivamente aquele lugar não tinha uma decoração muito eclética. Percorreu os olhos até o outro lado do salão, onde existia um sofá, e qual não foi sua surpresa a avistar o espadachim ruivo caído no chão a alguns metros de distancia. 

"AYA!!", gritou o menino enquanto corria para alcança-lo. "Você está bem??!", sacudiu o corpo que se mantinha inerte, concluiu então que Aya devia ter sido duramente atacado em batalha como ele foi. 

"O que passa aqui?", perguntou a si mesmo quando viu que as mãos do ruivo estavam atadas atrás de suas costas, ele devia ter resistido, não achava que Aya renderia-se facilmente. Seria por isso que ele próprio não estaria amarrado? 

"Ora, Ora. Então o garotinho despertou de seu belo sono", disse uma voz irônica acompanhada de um riso sarcástico. 

"Schuldich?!", ergueu os olhos surpreso, não havia escutado nem mesmo os passos atrás de si. Então era o alemão que os mantinha como prisioneiros. A expressão no rosto do chibi passou de surpresa a raiva em segundos. 

"Ei, que olhar é esse? Não devia estar com raiva... devia estar assustado. Por acaso não tem medo do que possa te acontecer agora?". 

Aquilo fez o garoto hesitar um pouco. Schuldich estava certo, ele não tinha mesmo a menor noção do que lhe aconteceria. Ficou em silencio. 

"É tão patético vê-lo assim tão debilmente inofensivo", disse referindo-se ao ruivo jogado no chão o que fez com que Omi se acercasse dele como se quisesse protege-lo do alemão tão cruel.

Schuldich não conseguiu segurar a risada quando viu aquele gesto por parte do pequeno loiro. "É difícil acreditar que seja tão ingênuo. Acha mesmo que pode fazer alguma coisa por ele? Devia estar mais preocupado com a sua vida do que com ele agora. Não tem medo, Omi?". 

Novamente o outro homem tinha razão, pelo menos em parte do que dissera. Aquilo atravessou o pensamento de Omi velozmente, deveria mesmo estar preocupado com sua vida. Mas não tinha medo e se pudesse fazer alguma coisa para poupar Aya o faria mesmo que inutilmente. 

"Desgraçado...", foi só o que Omi conseguiu dizer. 

"Por acaso não acabava de se perguntar porque não está amarrado como ele?", continuou Schuldich 

Sim. Ele havia mesmo se perguntado aquilo minutos atrás. Foi então que Omi se deu conta de que Schuldich deveria estar lendo sua mente. Quase se enfureceu por isso. 

"Eu posso lhe responder. Conhece o jogo de Gato e Rato, Omi?", disse Schuldich se aproximando, vendo que o garoto agora lhe devolvia um olhar assustado. "Isso mesmo, sei que está acostumado a ser o caçador, mas hoje você será minha caça. Eu serei o gato e você o rato. O que acha?" 

"Não....", murmurou Omi quase que inaudível. 

"E você sabe o que o gato faz quando pega sua presa? Ele come o pobre ratinho indefeso.", prosseguiu Schuldich lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso e divertindo-se vendo o desespero se formar nos olhos do garoto. "E então, ratinho... Acho melhor começar a correr ou o gato vai te pegar". 

Correr?? A palavra soava na mente desesperada de Omi. Mas simplesmente não havia para onde correr. Não havia saída por nenhuma parte, porem não podia ficar ali parado esperando que a ameaça de Schuldich se concretizasse. Então ele correu em direção de uma das portas, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas de que elas estariam trancadas. Schuldich se aproximou sorrindo-lhe um sorriso cruel que o deixou ainda mais perdido. Sentiu-se mesmo um ratinho encurralado, ameaçado por seu predador, não haveria quem lhe ajudasse agora, devia contar com seus próprios instintos. 

Omi olhou rapidamente para a mesa de jantar que não estava tão distante dele, observou cuidadosamente os garbosos talheres de prata e correu em direção a ela. Chegou a alcançar uma das facas com a mão, mas sentiu-se imediatamente ser agarrado por trás o que o impediu que continuasse. 

"Te peguei!!", sussurrou Schuldich em seu ouvido. "Boa tentativa.... O que esperava fazer com isso? Atira-las em mim?", continuou dizendo entre risos. "Você é verdadeiramente ingênuo e tolo também. Não sabe que posso saber tudo o que irá fazer mesmo antes de começar a fazê-lo? Não esperava que fosse um jogo justo, não é mesmo?". 

Omi se viu capturado nos braços de Schuldich e por mais que tentasse se desvencilhar não conseguia. 

"Omi....", sussurrou Aya fracamente querendo recuperar os sentidos. 

O garoto praticamente esqueceu-se de Schuldich quando teve sua atenção desviada pelo chamado do espadachim. "AYA!!", tentou soltar-se e correr para chegar onde ele estava, mas o alemão o mantinha preso firmemente. 

"Shiiiuu... você não vai a lugar nenhum, ratinho. Não se lembra o que eu disse que acontece quando o gato pega o rato?". 

Então Omi não viu mais nada, tinham lhe deixado novamente inconsciente. 

Quando abriu os olhos não tinha a menor noção de quanto tempo havia permanecido desacordado. E quando sua visão tomou novamente foco pode ver Aya acordado, sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos amarradas atrás do encosto. Chocou-se um pouco com a visão. Mas chocou-se ainda mais quando sentiu a corda atando seus próprios pulsos sobre a cabeça, ao olhar pra cima nada mais conseguia ver do que a luz forte do enorme lustre. 

"Pensei que não fosse mais acordar, cheguei a pensar que tinha te batido muito forte", disse a voz de Schuldich acercando-se de seus ouvidos. 

Omi virou o rosto evitando encontrar os olhos do alemão. 

"Não finja não estar assustado, porque eu sei que está", prosseguiu Schuldich maldosamente. 

Aquilo revoltou Omi, era horrível sentir sua mente ser invadida de tal forma. "Vai me matar?", perguntou o garoto. 

"Vou. Mas não agora... Primeiro vou comer você, ratinho. A morte será só uma conseqüência." 

Omi o olhou temeroso. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Por um momento voltou seu olhar para Aya a tão poucos metros diante dele, viu o olhar colérico do ruivo lançando–se sobre seu algoz. Isso o fez pensar em como Aya se deixara também cair naquela armadilha. 

"Quer mesmo saber isso? Foi fácil pegá-lo depois que te peguei. Foi só ameaçar sua vida, garoto, e Aya não teve outra alternativa", disse o alemão. 

Uma enorme angustia invadiu o peito de Omi, então havia sido isca daquele plano. Sentiu-se mal, pois sabia que era responsável por Aya estar ali também. E agora por certo ambos perderiam suas vidas. 

Os olhos de Aya queimaram ainda mais de ódio. Schuldich não tinha necessidade de revelar aquilo a Omi, mas sabia que o alemão em sua crueldade fizera isso apenas para que o garoto se sentisse culpado pelo que acontecia com os dois. 

"Não... por que isso...?", lastimou-se o garoto em voz baixa. 

A porta se abriu e Crawford entrou juntamente com Nagi e Farfarello. 

"O que está fazendo, Schuldich? Brincando de gato e rato novamente?", perguntou Crawford um tanto sério. 

"Sim... não acha que é um jogo muito interessante? Veja que bela presa consegui", disse puxando o rosto de Omi obrigando-lhe a olhar para Crawford. "Diga se também não lhe agrada". 

"Hun... pensei que tivesse outros planos", questionou o líder dos Schwarz. 

"E tinha... mas mudei de idéia" respondeu. 

"Por que não os mata logo", insistiu Crawford. 

"Que graça teria se fizesse isso dessa forma?", respondeu com outra pergunta. "Tenho em mãos uma presa muito arredia, mas uma boa presa. Quero brincar com ela antes", ainda mantinha seguro o rosto de Omi, mirando-lhe bem nos olhos. "Vejamos o que temos aqui". 

Schuldich rasgou de uma só vez a camisa do menino, deixando seu peito completamente desnudo. 

"Não!", protestou Omi completamente assustado. 

"Pare com isso, seu desgraçado!!", gritou Aya remexendo–se na cadeira, se pudesse teria levantado e enfiado um bom soco na cara do alemão para ensinar-lhe a não molestar o garoto. 

"O que foi, Aya? Não gosta que eu toque ele assim?", perguntou enquanto deslizava as mãos frias pelo peito de Omi. "Ele tem a pele tão macia... o corpo tão jovem... diga-me se ele é gostoso, Aya." 

O espadachim não sabia se sentia mais asco pelo que Schuldich fazia ou pelo teor de suas insinuações. 

"Sabe que estou curioso", disse novamente para Aya enquanto continuava a explorar o peito de Omi com as mãos. "Quantas vezes você já o provou, Aya?" 

O ruivo não respondeu. Schuldich já tinha todas as respostas, mas queria que ele respondesse, queria constrange-los naquele momento. 

"Não quer me dizer? Tudo bem... eu pergunto ao garoto então...", disse voltando à atenção para o garoto agora. "E então, ratinho. Quantas vezes você já foi dele?", perguntou Schuldich deslizando a mão das costas até as nádegas do garoto apertando com força entre elas ainda por sobre a roupa. 

"Nenhuma! Nunca.....", respondeu Omi sentindo-se intimidado e completamente amedrontado. 

"Schuldich, seu bastardo!! Pare com isso!! Sabe muito bem que nunca toquei nele", interferiu Aya irritado ao ver aquela cena. Como ele tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com Omi? 

"Eu sei sim... e é muito triste, pois eu sei que você o queria muito. Gosta dele, não é Aya? É uma pena, porque você o quer tanto e agora vou toma-lo para mim" , concordou ele em seguida tomando a força os lábios do menino e invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua. 

Aya não podia olhar para aquilo, lhe doía demais ver Omi ser tratado daquela forma, a sensação de impotência foi invadindo-lhe por inteiro quando observou o olhar desesperado do loirinho. "Pare com isso, Schuldich! Ele não tem culpa de nada, se quer machucar alguém faça isso comigo e deixe-o em paz". 

"Não, você não se importa com o que fazem com você. Já com ele... te dói muito. Não seria tão divertido assim... Senti-se culpado por não poder ajuda-lo?" 

Schuldich era mesmo um canalha, estava realmente se divertindo torturando os dois psicologicamente. 

"Alem do mais...o garoto é muito gostoso, não sabe o que está perdendo, Aya", continuou agora despindo o pequeno short de Omi. 

"Não...não...", repetia o menino desolado e relutante. Quanto mais fazia força e lutava mais as cordas apertavam seus pulsos machucando-o. Aquela situação lhe trouxe memórias as quais quisera esquecer um dia. Já havia passado por situação semelhante por duas vezes, uma quando fora seqüestrado ainda criança, está havia sido a primeira vez que estivera frente a frente com a morte, a outra foi quando Aya o salvou de estar sendo espancado gravemente por seu próprio irmão, foi então que descobriu que não tinha medo da morte, alias não sabia o que realmente temia, sabia apenas que essas lembranças o atormentavam, talvez fosse isso, Schuldich devia estar se divertindo com sua angustia, mas este estava sendo ainda mais impiedoso, queria roubar-lhe as únicas coisas que ainda não haviam lhe roubado, seu corpo e sua dignidade. A sensação de ser submetido às vontades de outra pessoa, lhe assustava muito, não sabia como lidar com isso. 

Quando Schuldich o despiu completamente, seu rosto se encheu de terror. Olhou então para o espadachim a sua frente e teve a pior das sensações, lembrou-se que Aya estava assistindo a tudo aquilo, Omi teria morrido de tanta vergonha se pudesse. Schuldich não tinha o direto de toca-lo, muito menos na frente de Aya, não de Aya a quem ele amava tanto, sabia muito bem o que sentia embora nunca se quer tivesse cogitado a possibilidade de revelar esse sentimento ao ruivo. 'Provavelmente Schuldich sabe disso', pensou Omi desapontado, talvez até estivesse lendo seus pensamentos naquele momento. Seus olhos então marejaram-se de lágrimas. Aquilo era humilhante demais. 

Os pensamentos de Omi foram interrompidos por Schuldich que acercou-se dele para saquear-lhe novamente a boca. Mas o alemão foi surpreendido pelos dentes de Omi cravando-se em seus lábios. Ficou furioso quando viu o sangue em sua boca e então golpeou violentamente a face do menino. 

"Seu tolo!!", gritou enquanto puxava os cabelos de Omi. "Então não gosta de ser beijado? Tudo bem... será como com as prostitutas.... sem beijo", retrucou com todo seu sarcasmo agora abraçando o garoto por traz. 

Omi pode sentir o dedo de Schuldich penetrando e abrindo-o dolorosamente. Pensou que não deveria ter sido tão insolente, mas agora já era tarde, Schuldich o faria pagar por isso. Não conseguiu conter as lagrimas quando o alemão o preencheu forçosamente com mais um dedo."Pare, por favor", implorou soluçando. 

"Por você já está chorando? Eu ainda nem lhe mostrei o melhor de tudo", sorriu o alemão malicioso enquanto se excitava com a entrada virgem do garoto. 

Aya virou o rosto nessa hora, não suportaria ver as lágrimas de Omi, muito menos ver como Schuldich usurpava-lhe a inocência de forma tão abusiva e profanava aquele corpo tão frágil com mãos tão imundas. 

"Sabe ratinho, você é muito gostoso. Fico muito surpreso que Aya ainda não tivesse possuído você antes. São dois tolos mesmo em esconderem o que sentem um pelo outro. Mas isso já não importa mais, vocês dois vão morrer mesmo. Você deveria relaxar e sentir um pouco de prazer, pois estes são seus últimos momentos", sussurrou Schuldich aos ouvidos de Omi. "Vamos! coopere comigo, garoto". 

"Não!", respondeu Omi resoluto. Como Schuldich podia imaginar uma insanidade daquelas? 

"Não mesmo?", continuou ele. Crawford e Nagi já não estavam mais no local, apenas Farfarello ainda se mantinha num canto afastado. "O que acha, Aya? Acha que ele não vai colaborar comigo?", insistiu o alemão. 

Schuldich cortou a corda que mantinha Omi preso fazendo o garoto desabar no chão. Olhou para Farfarello cinicamente e este entendeu o que devia ser feito, o outro integrante do Schwarz se aproximou de Aya com um olhar sádico, trazia com consigo a katana do espadachim, posicionou-a milimétricamente sobre o seu pescoço como se esta pudesse deixar de ser inerte a qualquer momento. 

"O que acha disso, meu caro Aya? Não seria interessante morrer pelo fio de sua própria katana?", inquiriu maldosamente Schuldich. "Ratinho, você decide se Aya morre agora ou vive mais um pouco. A vida dele está em suas mãos", disse puxando o rosto de Omi obrigando-o a olhar para o ruivo. 

"Não!! Não... isso não!!", suplicou Omi desesperado. "Eu faço qualquer coisa que quiser, mas por favor, não faça nada com Aya", aceitou baixando o rosto desconsolado. 

"Qualquer coisa mesmo?" 

"Sim...", respondeu ruborizado. 

Schuldich começou a rir. "Vocês dois são patéticos. Bem que dizem mesmo que o amor pode levar um homem ao fundo do poço. Pois bem, Aya viverá um pouco mais então". 

Quando Aya achou que Schuldich já houvesse cometido todas as barbaridades possíveis contra eles, o alemão provava ser ainda mais desumano. Agora Omi seria obrigado a despir-se de seus pudores para poupar sua vida por mais um tempo. 'Não...Omi... devia deixar-me morrer, eu mereço a morte. Não posso ajuda-lo', pensou o ruivo desolado. 

"Então ratinho, sabe o que fazer, não sabe?", disse Schuldich puxando Omi pelos cabelos, o brigando-o a ajoelhar-se e colocando seu sexo rijo defronte a ele. 

Omi o olhou com olhos perdidos, já não era capaz de deduzir nada, apenas sentiu quando o membro do alemão invadiu sua boca com força quase fazendo-o engasgar. 

"Hun....Muito bom....", disse forçando um pouco mais a cabeça do menino e deleitando–se com a suavidade daqueles lábios. "Agora continue sozinho!", ordenou. "hun... você aprende rápido..." 

Omi obedeceu prontamente. Já não se importava mais com o que acontecia, apenas desejava que aquilo acabasse logo. Mas Schuldich não desejava o mesmo. "Já chega", disse o alemão retirando seu pênis da boca do menino. E afastando-se um pouco. "Masturbe-se!", impôs cinicamente. 

Omi arregalou os olhos e sentiu sua face corar rapidamente. 

"O que foi? O que está esperando? Você pode fazer isso muito bem mesmo com as mãos amarradas, não vai atrapalhar em nada...A não ser que você queira que algo ruim aconteça a ele...", relembrou o alemão referindo-se a Aya, sabia que essa era a motivação que Omi precisava. 

O garoto mesmo com os pulsos atados, envolveu timidamente seu membro com as duas mãos começando a acaricia-lo devagar. Voltou seus olhos para o tapete vermelho vivo, não poderia encarar ninguém nessa hora. Não sabia se o pior era ter que submeter-se a Schuldich, ou o olhar chocado de Aya sobre ele. Não demorou para que o sexo de Omi começasse a demonstrar uma pequena ereção. 

"Isso mesmo, garoto. Ninguém consegue resistir, nem mesmo você. Não pode mandar em seu corpo". Aproximou-se bem de Omi. "Olhe bem para isso, Aya. Vou fazer agora o que você não teve coragem".

Omi tremeu quando sentiu as mãos de Schuldich atirando-o desajeitado no chão sobre o tapete vermelho. 

"Suponho que você faça idéia do que acontece agora, não é mesmo?", sibilou rente ao pescoço do garoto. "O gato já está com muita fome, ratinho". 

Omi tentou oferecer alguma resistência quando sentiu o alemão prender-lhe com o peso do corpo. Sentiu uma náusea em seu estomago quando este se colocou entre suas pernas. Quisera mexer-se e gritar, mas o outro mantinha suas mãos atadas seguras acima da cabeça forçando-as contra o chão. e sua garganta não conseguia dissipar um murmúrio que fosse, apenas balançou a cabeça veemente numa contrariedade afoita. Sentiu a língua de Schuldich percorrer seu corpo desde o pescoço ao abdômen deixando sua pele úmida e o esfregar do membro túrgido e quente de seu carrasco entre suas pernas. 'Não quero... não quero isso....', dizia em seus pensamentos, nunca havia se permitido momentos como aquele, o único que um dia talvez chegaria a lhe tocar seria Aya, embora muito pouco provável isso acontecesse, não permitiria isso a mais ninguém. Porem neste momento nada mais dessas coisas parecia fazer sentido, pois agora cumpriria o destino ao qual estava fadado. 

Schuldich revirou o corpo de Omi como se este fosse um objeto sem importância, virando-o de bruços e contemplando maldosamente as pequenas e arredondadas nádegas do menino. Foi tomado de um enorme desejo de se apossar daquela pele branca e macia, de sentir aquele corpo por seu interior. E não faria isso apenas para lastimar seus dois inimigos, mas sim porque realmente queria tê-lo. Apressou-se então em encontrar o pequeno ânus do garoto e quando o encontrou , exasperado invadiu aquela abertura sem o menor cuidado fazendo o grito de Omi escapar de sua garganta. A face do loirinho estava tomada pelas lagrimas, a dor se exacerbando cada vez que Schuldich investia mais violentamente contra seu corpo. 

"Pare de chorar, garoto. Isso está me irritando. Quero ouvir outra coisa de você que não seja esses soluços.", disse Schuldich impaciente. "Se não está sentindo prazer pelo menos finja que está. Vamos! Quero ouvir você gemendo".

Omi não pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Schuldich parecia nunca parar com aqueles desmandos. Como podia mandar-lhe aquilo? Mas pôde perceber que o alemão estava cada vez mais impaciente a medida em que as estocadas contra ele se faziam mais fortes. Cravou as unhas no tapete procurando a muito custo conter seu próprio choro e deixando escapar um gemido falso, baixo e tímido. 

"Isso, não estou ouvindo direito...", disse enquanto empurrava seu corpo conta o do garoto. 

Omi gemeu dessa vez mais alto, causando em Schuldich um sorriso de satisfação. E continuou gemendo nos minutos seguintes até perceber que seu corpo parecia estar ficando completamente anestesiado. Aya agora já não podia nem se quer tentar ficar alheio ao que acontecia a sua frente, pois por mais que fechasse os olhos podia ouvir os gemidos do garoto claramente, isso o revoltava demais. 

Omi estava sofrendo muito. Schuldich não fazia a menor cerimônia em atentar contra a honra do garoto daquela forma, saindo e o penetrando-o novamente varias vezes. Não podia negar o prazer que sentia, e isso o fazia aumentar cada vez mais a intensidade dos movimentos. 

O alemão perdera a noção de há quanto tempo já estava possuindo aquele corpo que agora nem se quer se mexia mais. Sentiu seu tesão chegando ao ponto máximo, explodindo então seu jato de gozo quente dentro de Omi. Deixou o interior do corpo que agora jazia inerte a sua frente. 

Omi tentou se mexer usando o resto de consciência que ainda lhe restava, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Conseguiu apenas abrir os olhos e encarar Schuldich, este se aproximou de onde Aya estava tirando a katana das mãos de Farfarello. 

"Saia!" ordenou ele. Farfarello ainda tentou-se mostrar contrariado, mas Schuldich apenas repetiu. "Saia!", aquelas eras suas presas, não iria dividi-las com ninguém. 

"Aya, você não tem idéia de como foi gostoso fazer aquilo, ele tem a bundinha deliciosa", disse após a saída de Farfarello. 

"Seu bastardo, desgraçado!! Eu vou....", rosnou o ruivo indignado. 

Schuldich riu ouvindo aquilo. "Vai fazer o que? Você não pode fazer nada alem de suas ultimas orações... o que não adiantaria muito porque você vai para o inferno de qualquer jeito". Afastou-se um pouco de Aya e olhou para o menino ainda vergonhosamente estirado no chão. "Muito bem, devo decidir agora qual dos dois irá morrer primeiro... hun.... acho que o garoto deve morrer primeiramente, o que é uma pena, pois a idéia de servir-me dele todas as noites me agrada bastante.... Mas quero que veja isso, Aya. Quero que sinta remorso por ele". 

Omi acompanhou com seus olhos Schuldich voltar parar perto dele. O alemão parou diante do garoto e ergueu a katana de Aya na posição de um eminente golpe, mas o Omi não teve medo, ao contrario, desejou que Schuldich fizesse aquilo de forma rápida, desejou a morte como cura para seu sofrimento. 

"Isso é tão emocionante. Você é admirável, garoto. Nunca havia visto alguém suplicar tão corajosamente pela morte. Deve mesmo estar se sentindo muito mal para desistir assim de sua vida". 

'Deus, por favor. Não deixe que isso aconteça, ajude-o. Isso não pode acontecer, não com ele', dizia Aya em seus pensamentos sem se dar conta de que fazia uma espécie de oração. 

"Chega! Agora diga adeus, garoto", pronunciou Schuldich imponente, vendo Omi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo fim daquilo tudo. 

Neste instante um forte barulho foi ouvido, e em segundos o cômodo encheu-se de fumaça. Schuldich sentiu a Katana de Aya ser arrancada de sua mão e pode ver entre a fumaça a silhueta de Yohji. 'Droga! Como ousam estragar meus planos', pensou ele, mas não iria discutir isso agora, haveriam outras ocasiões. Correu para o outro lado do salão e apertando um botão na parede uma passagem secreta se abriu para a fuga cinematográfica de Schuldich sem dar chances do playboy alcança-lo. 

Enquanto isso, Ken já havia cuidado de libertar o ruivo. Omi podia escutar a todos os fortes ruídos, mas sua mente não conseguiu raciocinar direito. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos violetas de Aya. 

"Vamos sair daqui!!", gritou o ruivo tomando o menino nos braços. 

'Já devo estar morto', pensou o loirinho enquanto Aya o envolvia. Omi sorriu para o ruivo minutos antes de desmaiar novamente. 

"Vamos logo!!", gritaram Yohji e Ken. 

Um grito assustado foi ouvido no andar de cima do Koneko. Aya, Yohji e Ken se olharam, Omi devia ter acordado. Por certo o garoto devia ter tido um pesadelo com aquilo tudo que tinha lhe acontecido, mais um pesadelo como tantos outros que haviam lhe assombrado por toda a sua vida. 

Omi sentou-se em sua cama com a respiração ofegante e o coração batendo a mil por hora, levantou a coberta e viu que estava vestido com seus pijamas. A lembrança do que Schuldich havia lhe feito tomou sua mente então, e ele desejou com toda a força que aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, mas desesperou-se quando olhou para os próprios pulsos e viu que as marcas das cordas ainda estavam lá. Estava claro para ele que aquilo havia sido a mais cruel das realidades. 

'Por que? Por que isso? Porque... não morri', pesou enquanto seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Sentiu vontade de vomitar quando olhou para o próprio corpo e lembrou das mãos pegajosas de Schuldich tocando-o. 

Aya abriu a porta do quarto de vagar e ainda conseguiu ver Omi correr apressado para o banheiro, podia jurar que o menino estava chorando. 

Omi abriu o chuveiro e jogou-se embaixo dele desesperado. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele foi obrigado a ajoelhar apoiando-se na parede enquanto a água escorria juntamente com se pranto. 

O ruivo abriu a porta do banheiro cuidadosamente. "Omi, está tudo bem com você?", perguntou preocupado. 

"Sai daqui, Aya! Saia!!!", gritou soluçando. "Quero ficar sozinho. SAIA!!!". 

Aya não disse mais nada, apenas fechou a porta e decidiu espera-lo no quarto. Omi queria estar só naquele momento, queria lavar seu corpo e tentar apagar as marcas de tanta violência, embora isso nunca pudesse lavar a coisa mais importante para ele, sua alma. 

Depois de algum tempo Omi saiu do banheiro, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, devia ter chorado tudo o que podia naquela hora. Viu que Aya ainda estava sentado numa cadeira lhe esperando. 

"Omi, quero conversar com você", disse o ruivo. 

"Vá embora, Aya. Não quero conversar. Vá embora, por favor.", respondeu Omi deitando em sua cama, cobrindo-se com as cobertas e virando o rosto para a parede. 

"Por favor, Omi. Escute o que tenho a dizer", disse Aya tocando-lhe o ombro de leve o que fez com que o garoto se encolhesse e se afastasse com olhos assustado. O que Aya temia tinha realmente acontecido, agora Omi teria medo de ser tocado por qualquer pessoa que seja, por menor que esse contato pudesse ser. "Acalme-se, não vou machucar você, Omi." 

"Desculpe, eu sei disso", desculpou-se o garoto virando o rosto novamente para a parede. 

"Eu entendo como está se sentindo, mas você não pode ficar assim", disse para o garoto que nada respondeu. "Tivemos muita sorte de Yohji e Ken terem nos libertado". 

"Pois eu preferia ter morrido naquela hora", retrucou Omi amargo. 

"Não fale uma bobagem dessas!!", exaltou-se o ruivo. "Eu nunca teria me perdoado se isso acontecesse". 

"Então quer dizer que Yohji e Ken também sabem o que aconteceu.... Droga... nunca mais quero sair desse quarto". 

"Omi, não fale assim. Não foi culpa sua", Aya procurava dar um pouco de conforto ao loirinho agora de olhos tristes. 

"Você não entende... eu não suportarei... não sei como lidar com isso" Omi fez uma pequena pausa. "Schuldich fugiu, não foi? Isso é horrível, Aya. Vou ter medo toda vez que encontrarmos com ele em batalha". 

"Não! Você não vai ter medo!! Isso vai lhe dar força para fazer aquele desgraçado pagar por tudo que fez a você", disse Aya segurando Omi pelos ombros. 

"Vingança? Não... ainda que fizesse isso as lembranças não iram embora. Isso de nada adiantaria". 

"Não se trata só de vingança, Omi. Trata-se de fazer o que é certo", contrapôs o espadachim. "Agora em relação às lembranças cabe a você substitui-las por coisas boas". 

"Mas não há mais nada, Aya. Não existe mais nada de bom", insistiu Omi intolerante. 

"Isso é tudo culpa minha... se eu tivesse evitado", culpou-se o ruivo desviando o olhar. "Mas eu acho que realmente houve uma coisa boa nisso tudo". 

Omi o olhou espantado. O que Aya poderia ter visto de bom em toda aquela desgraça? 

"Eu acho que se isso não tivesse acontecido jamais teríamos consciência de nossos sentimentos... Eu sei que é um pensamento meio egoísta, mas é o que eu acho", prosseguiu Aya. "E também se Schuldich tivesse nos matado logo Yohji e Ken não teriam tido tempo de nos encontrar. Se estamos vivos agora, Omi, foi por causa dos desmandos que ele insistiu em cometer". 

"Sei que está certo, Aya. Mas não devia ser assim. Uma coisa boa não devia ser conquistada a custa de tanto sofrimento!!". 

"Mas assim é o mundo. E por mais que isso nos incomode, é assim que as coisas são", O ruivo ficou em silencio por alguns instantes. "Mas se você quer saber, o que mais me importo nisso tudo é que agora sei o que sinto e o que você sente e... quero estar com você, Omi". 

"Não, Aya. Não mereço você. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Você sabe... que eu...não sou mais..." 

"Que besteira você está falando?!! Para mim você continua sendo o mesmo de antes!", Aya estava decidido. 

"Aya...." 

"Deixe-me mostrar para você que ainda podem existir coisas boas", disse Aya mirando os lábios de Omi, havia esperado muito tempo por aquilo. 

As bocas se uniram levemente, Omi pode sentir os lábios de Aya tocando os seus como numa caricia. Muito diferente do beijo frio que havia experimentado com Schuldich momentos atrás. 

"Viu como as coisas podem ser boas quando existe amor?", perguntou o ruivo quando o beijo terminou. 

"Sim...", respondeu Omi encantando ao ruivo novamente com seu sorriso. 

"Então, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem", disse Aya trazendo o garoto junto ao seu peito em um abraço forte, com a certeza de que agora teriam todo o tempo do mundo para descobrirem juntos todas as coisas boas. 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Outubro de 2002 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
